High School: My weapon is knife, my target are wrists, my goal is pain
by NCISTotallyFan
Summary: Continue of High School: Love and struggle. Here we see Ziva in her sophomore year dealing with bullying and being more alone than before. Story has some very dark chapters, including self harm and suicidal taughts, but please give it a chance :D Read & rewiev
1. Bad start

So it was a whole new year and Ziva David was so excited and yet worried too. Tony, her boyfriend was moved to other school because of football scholarship and she would not see him as much as she did. Also Kate and Michelle were changed to other class and so Ziva only had Abby in her class. But anyway she was still excited she might get a new friend.

Also in her family there were lots of changes. All family except her moved form California to Miami, because Eli got job in a big factory near Ari's university. There was also job for Rivka, as a cook. Tali found out one friend is moving to same place the did so she already had a friend. Only except was Ziva, who wanted to finish school in California, so they made an agreement she stays with Abby's family.

Ziva wore light blue denim jeans and black tanktop along with black converse and dark blue crop jacket for her first day of Sophomore Year. Abby wore dark red and black dress with her platform boots and spiky jewelery. They caught the bus and went to school talking all way.

In their Homeroom everyone got their timetables and Ziva had not much same with Abby and she was a little worried how will she be alone all the time. She suspected this year wouldn't be good and soon after P.E. her suspections were confirmed. E.J., Jeanne and all other bitches made a circle around her and Ziva was confronted by Jeanne.

''So you thought you won last year against me, but you didn't. And now our terrorist is all alone, poor baby''

''Shut up, don't you have something better to do?'' Ziva shouted back.

''Not until I remove you from this planet'' said Jeanne and pushed Ziva through the wall and Ziva couldn't even fight back. Then she punched Ziva into face and went away with all her girls. By the lunch Ziva had a big bruise on her forehead. Abby noticed it as it was impossible not to and asked Ziva to explain it, but Ziva was quiet.


	2. Announcement

Abby was so worried for Ziva that she didn't even notice Kate and Michelle came to their table.

''Oh my god, Ziva, what happened to you?!'' asked Kate, shocked.

''Nothing'' Ziva answered silently.

''She won't tell us, I tried everything'' Abby said worriedly. And when she ended, the voice from the speaker started talking.

''Announcement! Hello students, welcome back to school this year. So I have very good news for you, afternoon classes are cancelled for today, because of teachers' council, so you are free to leave school.

With that said, Ziva silently left the group and nobody even noticed. As she came to her locker, she was confronted with Jeanne for second time this day, only there were just them, no one else.

''So, I should really feel sorry for you. You boyfriend left the school and two friends changed classes. Oh yes, and Tim and Jimmy are on exchange in England. So you are all alone, just a stupid wannabe goth is with you. Nobody will protect you this year, you will see. You ruined all last year and now I am gonna ruin your life forever. I am back for revenge and you better watch out!''

With that said she pushed Ziva in a locker an kicked her into knee. But Ziva was prepared this time and she was determined to fight back. She pushed Jeanne on floor and went away.

''It is not closed yet, bitch!'' Jeanne yelled, obviuosly angry and ashamed she lost the fight.


	3. The first time

After confronting Jeanne, Ziva went away to caught bus to her home. At the bus station, she found worried Abby, Kate and Michelle.

''Where were you?''

''Oh, I just had to help my French teacher with something'' she lied to her friends, ''Let's go home.''

''Okay, but will you ever tell us why do you have that bruise?'' asked Abby

''It doesn't matter'' Ziva answered.

''To us it does!'' said Kate.

''IT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Ziva yelled and ran away. She ran all the way to her new home and when she came, she furiously went to her bedroom. She threw her school bag to corner of her room and then walked to her own bathroom. She locked it from inside and slowly sat on a toilet with tears pouring down her cheeks. She was touching her pocked and when she found what she was looking for, she took it out.

It was her knife, which she was always carrying with her. She took it into her right arm and started cutting her left wrist to feel pain. Blood started to pour out of her wounds and she washed it out in a basin. Then she took a patch and put it over her wounds and over it she put some band so nobody could see the patch.

Just when she finished, she heard noise downstairs, it was Abby and Kate.

''What happened to her?''

''I don't know, she has never been like that before.''

''I know, and why doesn't she trust us, we are like best friends and we always know everything about everyone of us.''

''I'm so worried for her, Kate. What should we do?''

''I think it is best to leave her alone for now, maybe she will open up later. In the mean time we can do our homework. Let's go to your room.''

''Okay. Do you think she is here?''

''I don't know, but if she is, we should give her time. She will notice we are here and if she needs us, she will find us.''

''Okay, let's start working''

Abby and Kate didn't know Ziva heard all their conversation from her bathroom. She then unlocked her bathroom and started doing her homework. Then she was playing some games online and suddenly her cell phone rang. It was Tony.


	4. Phone talk

''Hello sweetcheeks''

''Hi my little teddy bear''

''Don't call me like that. How was your first day of school?''

''Umhh...it was okay''

''Ziva''

''What?''

''You're hiding something from me, I can tell that''

''No it is okay, I just got hit by ball at P.E.''

''Are you okay?''

''Yes just a little bruise''

''Okay than. Can I come at your place?''

''I don't know if Jen or Gibbs will allow it''

''Or I can just pick you up and we can go to my place''

''Yes, that would be better. Can I sleep at your place?''

''Of course. But what for? Is something wrong?''

''Why does it always have to be something wrong? I just didn't get used to be there and me and Abby had a little fight''

''I can see your point, yes of course you can sleep here, I will pick you up in 30 minutes, be ready''

''Deal, bye''

''Goodbye sweetcheeks''

Ziva quickly started packing in her small travelling bag and she prepared her school supplies and toiletries. She also wrote a letter for Jenny and Gibbs:

Dear Jenny and Gibbs,

Tonight I will sleep at Tony's place because I had a fight with Abby and girls and I really want them to calm down. Thanks for everything, see you tomorrow at school. Sleep well and I hope you are not angry at me. Bye,

Ziva

Just as she put it on a table in kitchen, Tony came with his car. Fortunately for Ziva, Abby and Kate probably went to the shops or to Kate's place, so nobody could see her leaving.

She quickly jumped into the car and kissed Tony. He grinned and drove quickly to his place.


	5. Truth

When they came to Tony's place, Tony finally got time to look at Ziva.

''Ohmygod Ziva this is enormous bruise! And it is not from basketball, you can't get bruise like this at basketball! Tell me where you got it!''

''No Tony it is okay''

''Ziva it isn't. It bothers hell out of me and if you don't tell me where you got it I will tell your parents and principal Jen too''

''No Tony, please''

''I have no other choice''

''Okay...well...I will tell you. But first give me time and promise you will NEVER telly anybody!''

''I promise''

Then they were sitting in silence for few minutes before Ziva spoke.

''It was...uhm...somebody you know''

''Abby?Kate?Jeanne?''

When he said last name, Ziva bent her head down and a small tear poured down her cheeks.

''I will kill her''

''No Tony please, you promised you will never tell anybody plus I can deal with this. I am no child''

''Well okay, as long as you will be fine, i give you time. But if something like that happens, I will contact principal''

''Okay, let's watch a movie then. Or would you like to do something else?''

''It's fine with me, what would we watch?''

''You choose''


	6. Later

Hours later, when it was almost 2200 pm, Tony and Ziva were snuggled in each other on couch in DiNozzos' living room. Watching James Bond movie marathon for nearly 4 hours now. Ziva was happy that she was with Tony, but yet she was worried what would happen the next day and how did the others accepted she left with no goodbye.

It was so warm being next to Tony and snuggling with him, that Ziva started drifting to sleep.

''Hey, sweetcheeks, wanna go to sleep?''

''Umh, what are you saying?'' Ziva said sleepily.

''I'm just gonna get you in the bed''

''No, you take the bed, I will take couch, it's okay with me.''

''You are a guest, and you need to be comfortable.''

''But you need to be well rested, you are a football player and you have practice tomorrow, so you mustn't be tired and in pain''

''Okay then, I have an idea, we can both sleep in my bed, it's big. I mean just sleep, no other things''

''Well since I am tired, I accept that, thank you''

''No problem, anything for you'' Tony replied and kissed his girlfriend on lips. Then Ziva went to bathrom to change, but she notced that she forgot her pyjamas.

''Tony, I have a problem, I forgot my pyjamas. Do you have anything that you can lend me?''

''Wait a second Zi,''

''Okay''

''Oh, here it is. Finally. I am afraid I have nothing better to lend you'' he said as he gave her one of his oversized tee shirts.

''Thanks, it's good. Now let's get sleeping''

With that said, Ziva laid herself in Tony's bed and waited for her boyfriend to change. He came soon after and laid next to her.

''Ziva, I know that you are tired, bu I need to say this.''

''What is it?''

''It's about you and Jeanne. You might think it's nothing, but it will only get worse, trust me, I know. She is an awful bitch and she has very rich and influential father. Stay away from her, please. And allow Abby and others to help you''

''It makes me weak, I can do it on my own''

''Indeed it doesn't, it makes you a person and no, you can't do it on your own if it gets worse. Please, Ziva, I just wanna help''

''Okay, I will take care, if you keep your mouth shut, deal?''

''Deal''

They settled the deal with kiss on the lips and Ziva immediately drifted to sleep. But Tony couldn't, so he was just laying in the bed, watching his girlfriend sleep and thinking how to help her. Later he fell asleep, hugging Ziva, almost ike some cliche movie.


End file.
